The Obi Wan Journals Tatooine Year 1
by Jerne
Summary: Months after the events of ROTS, Obi Wan details his experiences as he adjusts to his new home. Includes encounters with the Lars & Darklighter families, Tusken Raiders, Qui Gon Jinn and, of course, everyone’s favorite Hutt.
1. Chapter 1

**Entry #1- My new home...**

Blast! This planet is hotter than Mustafar! A man will age well beyond his years living in this desolate wasteland. I can understand why Anakin never spoke fondly of this place. It's been more than thirteen years since I've been here and it seems that nothing has change. Even with the fall of the Republic the locals seem oblivious to the threat that looms in the distance. I suppose I shouldn't blame them. I doubt even Palpatine could find a reason to cast an eye this far into the outer rim. Young Luke should be safe for now.

Owen Lars in an interesting man. He's hard working and loyal to his family. I believe it is a wise decision to leave Luke in his care. It does worry me that he is so wary of my presence. He doesn't know much of the Jedi ways and I don't think he fully trusts me. I haven't told him much about Anakin, just that he's dead. I don't think he wants to know more than that and I think it's best not to tell him too much at this time.

Beru is very quiet and compassionate and yet very capable and strong. She always has a gentle smile on her face. She will be a good mother to Luke. She seemed sad when I told her of Anakin's death; I think she was hoping to see him again. She spoke very fondly of Shmi.

I need to go into Mos Eisley soon to get some supplies for my new 'home'. It's not much but it will protect me from the harsh environment. I don't think it will be hard to blend in. This is, after all, a place where people prefer to mind their own business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry #2 - Mos Eisley**

As a Jedi I have learned to concentrate, through focus and meditation, blocking out all outside distractions. This has helped me out of many 'sticky' situations, especially when Anakin would rush head long into trouble without first pausing to assess the situation at hand. My training has not, however, made it any easier to bare the fowl stench caused when my eopie has gas. The journey to Anchorhead was one of the longest I'd ever experienced. 

Anchorhead is a small farming community where farmers get together to exchange tales of heroism against Tuskin Raiders and gossip on the latest goings on. I find that this particular day I am the topic of discussion. It seems that, like Owen, many of them are suspicious of my motives in moving here. I can't say that I blame them. After all, I am not a farmer and I did appear quite suddenly, with a baby in my arms no less. A few of them recognize me as a Jedi, which I suppose should be a cause of alarm. I doubt, however, that they will go out of their way to spread word to other parts of Tatooine. Even if they do, they don't know my real name. I've decided to go by the name Ben. Owen agrees this would be wise. He, like the other farmers in the community, doesn't want to draw attention. Everyone seems quite content in staying as far away from the space ports and other inhabited areas as possible. All they seem to really want is a peaceful life, quiet and rewarding; a life that I can respect quite easily.

In my quest for supplies, I decided to get a transport to Mos Eisley. I could just as easily get my supplies from the farmers, as they are always willing to trade goods and services with each other, but I am a wanted man after all, and any news on the Empire would be useful. While a crowded spaceport is not the best place to go when trying to avoid detection, I sense that many of the other inhabitants would also like to avoid any unnecessary attention.

A young farmer named Huff Darklighter, one of the wealthier and more influential residents in Anchorhead, made me a proposition. If I would agree to meet an associate of his in port and purchase some rare fruit from him, he would let me use his speeder.

Rarely have I despised being in a place as much as I do being in Mos Eisley. Every scum in the universe seems to be drawn there. A haven for all manner of criminals, one can find a very colorful array of villainy; from pirates to smugglers, bounty hunters, slave traders, local scavengers and all manner of criminals. Not only does the local Hutt-run government not bother arresting or exporting them, they actually welcome them. The local economy thrives on illegal activities that would never have been accepted in the republic. It's no wonder Anakin hated his home some much.

After bartering for my supplies I proceeded to meet with Darklighter's associate. He was to be in a local cantina that was inhabited by some of the vilest beings that I have ever seen. They make the bars on Coruscant's lower levels seem tame in comparison. Eyes watched me from dark corners of the cantina as I entered. Even the bartender seemed as if he had something to hide. Since I was a little early for the meeting I figured I would get a drink and keep my ears open for any information on the Empire's activities. It seems that my instincts have served me well. The bar was a buzz with chatter concerning the new change in government. It seems that Palpatine was quite interested in enforcing heavy taxes on trade, now that the Empire was in charge after the demise of the Trade Federation. This, of course, meant that smuggling was an even more profitable business than it had been. This also meant that more smugglers were popping up. The Hutts were jumping on the opportunity to expand business beyond the outer rim. The only catch is that the Empire had swift and brutal punishment to anyone caught illegally smuggling. It seems the Emperor has found a new enforcer that is a force to be reckoned with. No one seems to know who this enforcer is yet, but my instinct tells me that I should find out. Who ever he is, he probably has the force. Palpatine would be eager to find a new apprentice after Anakin. Something feels off though. If he is another sith apprentice, Palpatine didn't waste anytime in finding him.

Darklighter's associate, a rodian named Birtou, finally arrived. He was suspicious at first, but eased up considerably at the sight of the money Darklighter have given me. I left soon after the exchange. It was getting late and even a Jedi doesn't want travel the sands of Tatooine after dark. As much as I wanted to stick around and get more information, I knew there would be another time. After all, that is all I really have; time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry # 3 - Qui-Gon**

The last instruction I received from Yoda, before we parted ways, was a new meditation technique in which I will be able to communicate with my former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. If this lesson had come from anyone other than Yoda, I doubt I would have believed it. Never in the history of the Jedi has someone been able to overcome the limitations of death and retain their physical form. Yoda seemed both happy and sad about this. I sense his sadness is due to the fact that only one Jedi, out of the thousands that Yoda had instructed, has been able to achieve this oneness with the force. He blames himself for failing the Jedi, for locking them into the old traditions of his youth, and not progressing and growing with time. The fact that Qui-Gon was able to achieve this gives us hope. With proper instruction, not only will Yoda and I be able to achieve this same feat, but so also will the twins, Luke and Leia. Even if we should die before completing their training, we will still be able to communicate and instruct from beyond the grave. The possibilities are endless. Masters training apprentices even after their bodies have reached the limits of their life cycles.

I have been attempting to reach Qui-Gon since arriving here, but so far I have failed. When I close my eyes and stretch out with the force I become over whelmed with the sadness and oppression that is spreading in the galaxy. Yoda said I would have to unlearn much of what I have learned. "The code of the Jedi, hinder you it may. To the will of the force you must listen. Guide you it will to the place where Qui-Gon is."

I've often reflected back on the instruction Qui-Gon tried so hard to teach me. We so often disagreed. Even as a padawan I had been a strict follower of the Jedi code. Qui-Gon often said to not let the code blind me to the will of the living force. "The code is only a guide line on how a Jedi should live, not a law. There are times when a Jedi must listen to the force, let it guide him, even when it goes against the code."

_There is no emotion; there is peace_

"Compassion, unconditional love, these are traits that a Jedi should have. You cannot have these traits without the emotions that accompany them, such as joy and even sadness. A Jedi will know how to control these emotions, not shut them out."

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge_

"Ignorance is the state one is in before they gain knowledge. A Jedi is always learning, always growing. There is always more to learn. One could say that a Jedi is in a permanent state of ignorance. "

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

"Every Jedi has a sense of passion for the things he believes in, such as justice and peace. The only way to achieve serenity is to protect these passions by standing for what you believe in. If a Jedi had no passion they would isolate themselves from the Republic. A Jedi knows how to control these passions, and he knows when to let them go."

_There is no death; there is the Force..._

"If a Jedi is to become one with the Force he must form a relationship with it. If a Jedi doesn't listen to the will of the living Force he cannot become one with it."

I will continue my meditations and to apply the wisdom of Qui-Gon's instructions in my life. Already I am a different man than I was when I first arrived here. I have learned to see with a new perspective, living in a community where the most admirable are those who have the least, and yet, they also have a sense of pride and closeness that most in the galaxy never achieve. Much like Qui-Gon, I am beginning to feel a compassion and respect for those whom I would have normally overlooked. For the first time, I can almost feel Qui-Gon Jinn smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry # 4 - Attack After Dark**

At twilight I was preparing to eat when Sarpo, my eopie, screamed. Reaching out with the force I could feel her pain. Something was attacking her. I ran out to her pin only to find it empty. The floor was stained with blood. The ground nearby was too trampled to leave any reliable footprints. With my lightsaber in hand I scanned the darkening landscape with my electrobinoculars. There was nothing in sight. Through the force I could sense the aura of the creature that took her. It was close. I couldn't sense Sarpo's aura, a bad sign. I strained to hear the slightest noise that was out of place. Nothing. The hairs on my neck began to rise, the cool air making it worse. _I am a Jedi. I do not feel fear. That is the path to the darkside._ But I did feel fear and found myself in a dark place, quite alone.

Slowly I made the way back towards my hut. Footprints. They had not been there when I first came out. Something was stalking me. I could feel their presence nearby but still couldn't locate them. The footprints led to the other side of my hut. As I slowly followed them I began to sense a trap. That was nothing new to me; Anakin and I had sprung many of them in our day. This was different though. I had no idea what was stalking me, what I was up against. I found myself wondering if it could be a Tusken Raider. Anakin once spoke of how they had ambushed the Lars homestead and kidnapped his mother, eventually leading to her death. I sensed that there was more that he wasn't telling me. 

My fear began to hinder my concentration. I had to focus. I stopped and began to stretch outward with the force, calming myself. _I have no fear. I have no concern. If I die now that is the will of the force._ Without thinking my body went into motion. My arms went up, my wrists rotated, my lightsaber finding its mark. A gaffi stick fell to my feet, the arm holding it still attached. A howl echoed in the night, as a nomad I could only assume to be a Tusken Raider stood before me. In the dark I could see the shadows of four more emerging up the hill that led to my home. From behind I could feel three more approaching. A shot from a primitive rifle rang out in the distance as my arms once more went into motion. The projectile that the rifle fired dissolved into a nauseating gas as it hit my blade. I spun around and deflected a deadly blow from a gaffi stick. The first Raider, now behind me, regained his composure. He bent down and retrieved the gaderffi with his remaining arm, swinging it upwards at my thigh. I swung the lightsaber behind me, cutting the stick in two. I jumped, twisting in mid air, landing out of reach of the eight sand people.

With them all in front I was able to better assess the situation. Though primitive, Tuskens were known for their brutal and efficient natures. This whole ambush was a test. They wanted to see who was living up here alone. I had to decide what I should do. If I frightened them off they would eventually return with larger numbers. If I killed them then their tribes would eventually send more out to find their missing members. Either way this would not be my last encounter with them. I decided I would do what a Jedi should do; spare their lives if at all possible. I reached down into the force and took in a deep breath. I remembered a war cry Qui-Gon had taught me in my youth. It was meant to sound like a large predator, used for the purpose of scaring away any attacking animals we may have encountered. The cry began deep in my stomach, building up through my esophagus, and emerging as a loud unnatural cry that echoed in the night. I charged, swinging my lightsaber over my head. My instincts served me well. The Raiders froze in place. One let out a shriek and they began running away. In the distant I could hear more of them crying out. A moment later I was alone.

During the encounter I had failed to notice just how close one of the blows had come. My leg was bleeding. Badly. I had no medical supplies and couldn't call for help. Without my eopie I couldn't ride to the nearest farm. For the first time I realized just how truly alone I was. In a shriek of pain I cauterized the wound with my lightsaber. There is no sign of infection and the wound should heal with the help of Jedi meditation. At the first chance I get I need to go into town and get medical supplies. Maybe while I'm there I'll stop off at the cantina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Entry # 5 - A Blow to the Gut**

My pen shakes even as I begin to write this. My Jedi calming techniques fail to calm my nerves. I can barely focus on anything. I received the most disturbing news and I scarcely know where to begin. I suppose I should start with my journey into Anchorhead.

After loosing my eopie in the encounter with the Tusken Raiders, I was forced to walk, which wasn't easy with my leg still healing from the attack. Though I started out quite early, it was nearly mid day before I reached the community. Most of the farmers were busy and didn't want to be bothered by 'that crazy hermit Ben' as I am now being called. I was beginning to think that I wasn't going to find transportation to Mos Eisley when Owen offered to let me use his swoop.

After what can only be described as a very uncomfortable ride I finally arrived in port. I purchased my supplies and then headed into the Cantina. Sitting at the bar I kept my eyes open for any pilots that might have news on the Empire's activities. In a corner booth I was very startled to see Ric Olié of Naboo! I hadn't seen him in nearly 13 years. He looked much the same, just grayer than I remember. When I approached him I don't think he recognized me at first.

"Can I help you friend?" He asked, squinting as if trying to place my face. 

"I hope so captain Olié," I said. "May I?" I asked gesturing to the seat across from him.

"Um, yeah. You'll have to forgive me, but... do I know you?"

"Yes, but it has been a long time," I said, sitting. "We met during the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo."

His eyes widened in recognition. "You're one of the Jedi!" Although he tried to keep his town low, it was not low enough. I noticed at the word 'Jedi' one of the nearby patrons look in our direction. "Kenobi right?"

I nodded, "Now days I go by Ben, for reasons I'm sure you can understand."

"Yeah, I can. It's a shame what happened. I've heard one of your own was responsible."

I felt a pang in my heart when he said that. "Yes, Anakin betrayed us."

Again his eyes widened. "The kid? The one who helped us in the fight with the Trade Federation?"

I nodded sadly.

"That's hard to believe." He shook his head, looking down at his drink awkwardly. "I suppose that's why you're here, trying to get as far away from the Empire as possible."

"Yes well, I'm not as popular as I once was," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, this whole situation is a blow in the gut to everything the Republic once stood for. More and more people are beginning to realize that Palpatine is not the man they thought he was."

"Which brings me to why I've approached you. I'm looking for information on the Empire," I said.

"What kind of information?"

"Well, specifically," I gave the room a quick glance, clearing my throat, "I'm looking to find out about a new enforcer the Emperor has hired to help keep order in his new Empire."

"You mean Vader?" 

I felt my stomach tighten as if seized in a vice. "What was that name?" I asked.

"Vader, I believe it was. Darth Vader," he said, almost casually.

"No, it couldn't be." My voice was almost a whisper.

"Are you all right? You look kind of pale," Ric asked, leaning forward.

"Tell me what you know about his Vader," I said.

"Not much. He hasn't been around long, but he has made quite the impression. I think that is due in part to his appearance. He's rumored to be part man, part machine, similar to General Grievous. Very menacing. He has these mechanical lungs that breath for him. I've heard that just the sound of that breathing is enough to make a man's blood turn cold."

My head was spinning. He was alive. I had to get out of there.

"You must excuse me. Thank you," I said getting up.

"No problem. Good luck," Ric said.

I turned, trying to smile. "In my experience, there is no such thing as luck." My words hit me with a blow I hadn't expected. Luck hadn't saved Vader, the Force had. "Captain." I nodded, turned and left. 

Even now, as I sit here in my humble home, my body still breaks out in chills. The man who was once Anakin Skywalker, my friend and my brother, was still alive. I should have made sure he was dead; I shouldn't have left until I was sure. I must accept this as the will of the Force.


	6. Chapter 6

**Entry # 6 - A Visit From Owen and Beru**

It's been a week since I've first learned the truth about Vader. Padmé's words accompany a vision of the last time I saw him, burned and dying on Mustafar. _There is still good in him..._ Now more machine than man, Anakin has become the victim of his own ambitions. I cannot help but blame myself. I, along with all the Jedi, told him from day one that he was the Chosen One; that it was on his shoulders to bring balance to the Force. I had assumed that if this prophecy were true, then despite his failings to follow my council on many occasions, he would still manage to become a very great Jedi. I had become so focused on the Jedi code that I failed to listen to the will of the Force. If I had only followed the instructions Qui-Gon Jinn had tried so hard to convey, than Anakin would have become the Jedi we thought he was destined to be. Now that hope lies with the children he conceived.

I had hoped that when the time was right I would begin young Luke's training. I now worry that Owen Lars will never let that happen. Yesterday he and Beru paid me a visit. He came to express his concerns about my presence in the community.

"I want to know why you are here. I know you came to Tatooine to bring Luke to us, but why have you stayed?"

"That, my friend, is a long story," I said with a gentle smile.

"Then I guess we'd better get comfortable. You don't mind do you?" He asked.

"Not at all. You're the first company I've had," I paused, smiling. "At least the first welcome company." 

"The tusken raiders," Owen said nodding.

"I hate them," Beru said sadly. She was holding Luke in her arms. He watched us with attentive blue eyes.

"Yes, I can understand why," I said sympathetically. "You can have a seat here," I said gesturing to the dining area. "It's not much but I wasn't expecting too many guests."

"This works fine," Beru said smiling.

"Good. Before I begin can I offer you something to drink? I haven't much. Some water, milk, some juice I purchased from Huff Darklighter, a little sweet but refreshing."

"No thanks, I'm good," Owen said. Beru shook her head.

"Okay then, I suppose I should tell you first what happened with Anakin. As you know the Republic no longer stands. An Empire has risen to take its place and Palpatine, the former Republic Chancellor, has declared himself Emperor. He betrayed the Republic's trust by orchestrating the Clone Wars in an effort not only to seize more power but to also eliminate his enemies. Namely, the Jedi Order."

"Is that how Anakin died? During the wars?" Owen asked.

"Well actually Anakin was responsible for ending the Clone Wars by killing the Separatists Leader, Count Dooku."

"Dooku was once a Jedi too, correct?" Owen asked.

"He was once. He left the order and turned to the Dark Side of the Force. He became a Sith."

"A Sith?" Beru asked, confused.

"The Sith are consumed with hate and a great lust for power. They use the Force to gain this power, killing and oppressing those who stand in their way. They are the very opposite of the Jedi, who use the Force for knowledge and peace. Like Dooku, Emperor Palpatine is also a Sith. The Emperor seduced Dooku as well as Anakin."

"Anakin?" Owen looked as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm afraid so. Palpatine had poisoned Anakin's ears since he first began his training as a small boy."

"And the Jedi Order did nothing to stop this?"

"We had no idea the kinds of lies he was feeding Anakin, nor did we know Palpatine's true intentions. In the beginning we only thought he was an ambitions politician who played all sides in an effort to gain support and popularity. It wasn't until the Clone Wars that we began to suspect that he was after more than to be popular. He wanted power." 

"I don't understand. Why Anakin?" Owen asked. 

"Anakin was a very powerful Jedi. The Emperor knew this. He played upon Anakin's weaknesses. He knew that Anakin was arrogant, that he felt the Jedi were holding him back. Palpatine constantly praised Anakin, turning his heart against the Jedi Order, convincing him that the Jedi were afraid of him becoming too powerful. In the end, when Palpatine was exposed as a Sith, Anakin had to choose between the Jedi, whom he felt never trusted him, and the only man who ever told him what he wanted to hear."

"What happened to the Jedi?" Beru asked. She gently rocked Luke in her arms.

"At the end of the war the Emperor had his clone army turn on the Jedi who led them. With the Jedi spread thin we were overwhelmed. I barely managed to escape when my troops attacked me. Anakin took on the Sith moniker of Darth Vader and led troops into the Jedi temple. They slaughtered the Jedi that remained behind, leaving no survivors. Master and youngling were murdered defending themselves."

Beru's eyes watered. Owen looked away in the distance. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"You killed Anakin, didn't you?"

"I confronted him and he left me no choice but to fight." I decided not to tell them more than that.

"And Luke's mother? Was it Padmé?" Beru asked.

"Yes. She died of a broken heart. Anakin tried to convince her to come with him but she wouldn't hear of it. In the end I think she regretted that decision. She never gave up hope that Anakin still had good in him."

"You want to train Luke, don't you? You want to make him a Jedi." Owen asked.

"Yes. He is the last hope that the galaxy has for peace."

"No, I won't let that happen," he said sternly. "If that's why you're here than you've made a mistake." 

"You must understand how important it is that he be trained. I represent the last of the Jedi order. Luke must be trained to carry on their traditions."

"No you need to understand. I knew Shmi. She was a good woman. She would have never allowed Anakin to leave if she knew what would happen! You remember that the next time you want to preach about the importance of Jedi traditions!" Luke began to cry. Owen lowered his tone as Beru attempted to calm the infant. "Luke is staying here." 

"Luke has the potential to become the Jedi his father never was. He has the opportunity to begin his training at a much younger age where he will be able to control his emotions, his attachments. "

"And then what? You'll take him to kill the Emperor? You'll both single handedly overthrow an Empire?" Owen asked mockingly.

"Yes, if that is the will of the Force."

"I will not let you take Luke on some damn fool's idealistic crusade! Why should we even care about this Empire? Tatooine wasn't a part of the Republic. The Empire is very far away from here."

"Not as far as you think. The Empire cares not what allegiance your planet holds. They are not democratic. They will force all systems to join them. Tatooine will not remain untouched."

"I doubt a few moister farmers will be seen as a threat. In fact Tatooine might be better off under the rule of the Empire than under the Hutts," Owen said. Beru gave him a worried look.

"You're avoiding the point here. Even if Tatooine were to remain untouched there are many other systems that will not be so fortunate," I knew that Owen wouldn't listen; he'd made up his mind.

"That may be but I'm sorry, I don't see how one man can make that much of a difference. He is needed here more than anywhere. I think it'd be best if you didn't come around my family any more." He began getting up. He looked at Beru. "We need to go."

"I'm sorry," Beru said, smiling faintly. "Thank you."

I nodded as I watched them leave. My heart sank with the burden that I had failed Luke now, just as I had failed Anakin. I wondered if we'd made the right decision in giving him to his uncle. Only time will tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Entry # 7 - A Sign of Hope**

I have found myself questioning so many things since I've arrived here on Tatooine. My overall perspective has changed. I once believed so firmly in the Jedi Code. I thought the path to becoming a Jedi required letting go of all emotional and physical attachments. To even feel remotely sad or angry was, in my mind, the quickest path to the dark side. I now believe that even a Jedi must know these emotions. A Jedi should use them to learn and understand the ways of the universe around them. The difference between using emotions for knowledge of the Force and using them to feed the Force is the difference between a Jedi and a Sith.

I have come to accept the many emotions that I have experienced in the past few weeks. Anakin's betrayal saddens me. The fall of the Republic angers me. The death of the Jedi, the only family I've ever known, fills me with pain and leaves a hole that I cannot fill. Living alone in exile, watching helplessly as the galaxy plunges deeper into darkness frightens me.

In the past, when I felt a sudden burst of anger, sadness or even great joy, I would take a moment to draw in the Force, letting its currents carry these emotions away. I knew how dangerous it could be to use them. After the zabrak Sith had struck down Qui-Gon I gave into my anger. I pushed the zabrak back until he was cornered. I didn't realize that he was drawing upon my hatred, using it to make himself stronger. I nearly died. Worse than that, I had tasted the power that came from feeding off my emotions and had found that I liked it. From that day forward I pushed all emotions out as soon as they came.

I now know that Luke, like his father before him, will be raised in an environment where he will know emotions and attachment. If I am to prevent myself from repeating the same mistakes I had made with Anakin, I will have to learn to live with my emotions as well. Palpatine read Anakin like a book and used that to his advantage. I should have taught Anakin to control and hide them deep inside when around others. Instead I preached to him about the dangers of having emotional attachments and told him to let them go. This was something he could not do. My failure to understand this was due to my own fears of having experienced the dangers of uncontrolled emotion. The day will come when I will have to teach Luke how to control his emotions and to keep them hidden when needed. It is all too possible that he will have to confront both Palpatine and Vader. I must prepare him.

Earlier today I was practicing the meditation exercises Yoda had taught me when I felt the Force flow into me in a way I had never quite experienced. I became keenly aware of every grain of sand, every thread in my clothing, every molecule of air in the breeze outside. I began to feel a ripple in the Force; a current I had not felt in a long time.

_"You have come a long way my friend."_

"Qui-Gon!" At the sound of his voice I didn't dare open my eyes, I wanted nothing to distract me, nothing to break my concentration.

_"You mustn't blame yourself for Anakin. His destiny is still unwritten. He still has the potential to undo what has been done."_

"How is that possible? He has fallen so far, allowing this Darth Vader to consume him."

_"Do not question the ways of the Force my padawan. The future is always in motion. I believe his children will help him find the path he was meant to travel."_

Qui-Gon's words struck me like a blaster shot to the heart. Unexpectedly tears began to fall. "I am afraid Master. I know that Luke will be old, possibly older than Anakin was when he began his training. I'm afraid I will not be able to teach him to unlearn what he has learned, to let go of what he knows in order to become a Jedi." 

_"Luke's lessons have already begun. He will learn loyalty and discipline from his uncle. He will learn love and compassion from his aunt. He will learn the rewards of hard work. He lives in a community that knows little of wealth or status in society. He will not know the corruption of politics and the need for power. Do not worry Obi-Wan. He is on the path that a Jedi should be on."_

For the first time I opened my eyes, releasing the tears that had pooled behind my lids. In the blur of my tears I could see the blue aura of a figure sitting before me. As I blinked Qui-Gon came into focus. He gently smiled.

_"You have achieved something that even master Yoda hasn't; you can see me Obi-Wan. You are on the path to becoming one with the Force. You will be a great teacher to Luke. With time he will become a great Jedi."_

"Master, I have so much more to learn. Help me prepare myself for Luke's training."

_"There is little more that I can teach you Obi-Wan. Listen to the will of the Force and you will know."_

As I watched Qui-Gon fade I knew he would be with me always. He was one with the Force and the Force was with me.

After my meditations I walked over to my storage locker. Inside, under articles of clothing, I found what I was looking for, Anakin's lightsaber. Like Grievous, I had kept it as a reminder of its past owner. Unlike Grievous, however, I did not view it as a trophy; I viewed it as a symbol of my failure. Now, holding it in my hands, I could feel the conflicting emotions his weapon brought me. Appreciation for the many heroic deeds he had performed with it, many of them at my side. Horror at the dark deeds he had used it for after his connection with the light side had flickered out. Tears began to fill my eyes as I looked at the simple design that was Anakin's signature. This weapon had been built by a Jedi and had been lost by a Sith. I made myself a promise that someday another Jedi, another Skywalker, would once again wield it. I would no longer look at it as a symbol of failure. I would look at it as a sign of hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Entry # 8 - An Offer I Couldn't Refuse**

I have found yet another reason to remember that I am on a world that dislikes change and distrusts strangers. It's been bad enough that most of the farming community distrusts me. Indeed, although Owen and Beru have been quiet about their reasons for banishing me from their homestead, it has still managed to affect the rest of the community in a negative way. Now a new development has risen that complicates my situation even further. I am no longer welcome in Mos Eisely.

This new development began, oddly enough, during my morning Jedi workout. In my time here I have explored some of the local canyons and rock formations, discovering a natural obstacle course that is very similar to a training course found in the Jedi Temple. It is complicated enough to keep me fit, yet close enough to my home to be discreet. This morning, while in the middle of a particularly hard stretch of terrain, I force jumped to the top of a rock wall where I found myself face to face with an abyssin.

"Very impressive Jedi," he said with what I interpreted as a smirk.

"Jedi? I think you've mistaken me for someone else," I said.

"Ah, that's right. You prefer 'Ben', do you not?" He asked, his smirk growing into a toothy grin.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know who I am, but I have no idea who you are," I said.

"I'm a friend, that's all you need to know for now," he said, amusement showing in his eye. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Okay, 'friend'. What is it that you want?" I asked.

"It's not what I want, it's what my employer wants."

"Your employer?" I fished.

"Yes. I was instructed to bring you to him," he paused, raising a blaster. "By force if necessary."

"Okay," I said. "You have my attention. What does your employer want with me?" 

"Just to speak with you concerning a private matter. He is someone of great importance and it would be to your benefit to listen to his request."

"His request?"

"If you wish to know more than you'll need to come with me," he said. The abyssin waved his blaster. "I won't need this will I?"

I supposed I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Someone knew who I was and where I was living. My life now depended on finding out as much about them as necessary. I had a bad feeling about this. 

"No, I'll be civilized," I said with a slight bow. 

"Good," he said, replacing his blaster in its holster. "My employer assured me that the Negotiator, hero of the Clone Wars, would be very civil."

"The Negotiator?" I asked. 

The abyssin rolled his eye. "Come now Master Kenobi, the time for playing games has passed, has it not? We knew that when you agreed to meet my employer, despite that fact that you could have easily unarmed me."

"Yes, well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings," I said with a grin.

He bellowed out a hardy laugh. "I like you 'Ben'. You and I will become good friends I think."

"Only time will tell," I replied, hoping this wasn't a big mistake.

He nodded and led me to a speeder parked nearby. We headed into the Dune Sea and an hour later we came upon a fortress built near a natural rock formation. A large reinforced metal gate marked the entrance. The abyssin had a brief conversation with the gates perimeter droid and the gate opened. We walked into a dark corridor that was guarded by a couple gamorreans. A twi'lek approached us.

"This is the Jedi?" the twi'lek asked in Huttese, looking me over.

"Yes. He has been most civil," my escort said with a grin.

"Good. You're lightsaber, Jedi. I will need to hold it during your meeting. It is only a formality I assure you," he said, holding out a clawed hand.

"I'm sure it is," I replied. Reluctantly I handed it to him.

"Thank you Jedi. Your cooperation is most appreciated."

We were led further down the corridor into a dark den. I could see many unsavory characters hovering around a throne in which a large hutt sat. A band played nearby while a dancer entertained the crowd. As I approached the Hutt, the room grew silent. The Twi'lek whispered into the ear of the Hutt and showed him my lightsaber.

"Everyone out!" The hutt ordered in his native Huttese.

After the room cleared, my escort led me to the Hutt's throne. I noticed the floor was metal, my footsteps sounding hollow. The abyssin seemed amused at my observation. 

"There are many secrets in this palace. It was once a monastery for B'omarr monks," he said. "Do you understand the Huttese language?"

"Yes, though I can't speak it." I said

"That's okay, the mighty Jabba understands basic," he replied.

"The mighty Jabba the Hutt will speak with you now," the Twi'lek said.

I looked at the hutt and bowed. 

"You are a Jedi, are you not?" Jabba asked. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, 'The Negotiator'?"

"Actually," I said, "As I've explained to my escort here, my name is Ben."

Jabba dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "I've seen you on the Holonet many times during the Clone Wars. That was a very trying time for my smuggling operations. You see, the Trade Federation was undercutting many of my clients, taking away business in order to attract more systems to its cause."

"The Trade Federation was a thorn in many sides," I said.

"Indeed. I am just now beginning to recover from my many losses during that period. I cannot afford any more blows to my operations. That is why we need to speak. Your presence on Tatooine puts me in an awkward situation. If you stay, and the Empire finds you, the ramifications to my business could be disastrous. Likewise, if I turn you in, that could unnecessarily draw the eye of the Empire here. I owe the Jedi greatly for their roll in the eventual elimination of my competition. I choose, therefore, to be generous. I will let you leave Tatooine by your own free will. Now understand, this means that you may never return. If you choose to stay, however, then I will have no other alternative than to have you killed."

I waved my hand in attempt to resolve the situation. "You do not want to send me away. My presence here will not attract the Empire."

Jabba's eyes widened as if he'd been slapped. "Do you think this is all a joke Jedi? I am being more than generous and you have the audacity to attempt your Jedi Mind Tricks? You are trying my patience boy." 

"I am sorry. It is just that I cannot accept your offer. There is nowhere else that I can go. I can assure you that if you allow me to stay you will not regret it. The Empire will never learn of my location," I said.

"That is a risk I am not willing to make. You have been spotted repeatedly in Mos Eisely spaceport, jeopardizing my operations, not to mention your own security. If you will not leave Tatooine then I am left with no other alternative," he said.

I felt a sudden impulse and jumped off the metal floor. The same instance Jabba hit a lever and a trap door opened. He looked at me in surprise.

"Your Jedi instincts have served you well. I am therefore willing to give you a second chance," he said, shutting the trap door.

"If I may appeal to your humanity, mighty Jabba. If allowed to stay, I will avoid all spaceports, staying only in my rural community."

The twi'lek said something into Jabba's ear. After a moment he spoke. 

"I will agree to those conditions," Jabba said. "There is something else I will need from you, however. The moister farmers of Anchorhead have been experiencing problems with the sand people. Water is an expensive luxury, as you know, and I cannot afford to have my supplies disrupted. If you will agree to watch over them, keep them clear of all disturbances, than I will allow you to stay." 

"I will need transportation if I am to patrol these farms," I said.

"That is not my problem Jedi. I am sure you will think of something. Do you agree to these terms?" He asked.

"I don't see that I have much of a choice," I said.

"Good. You may leave," he said.

I was escorted back into the corridor where the twi'lek returned my lightsaber.

"The mighty Jabba has asked me to remind you that it is very important that the sand people be dealt with. It is by his grace that you are allowed to remain here on Tatooine."

"I understand," I said with a bow. "I will not neglect my end of the bargain." 

"Come now Jedi. I am sure you wish to get home," my escort said.

After returning home I headed into Anchorhead where I purchased a new eopie. I have decided to name her Nella. She should be useful when I patrol the farms. I don't like the idea that I am now working for a Hutt. I suppose it could be worse. He hasn't asked me to do anything that goes against my principles as a Jedi - at least not yet. Life will be, to say the least, interesting now. But really, is that anything new?


	9. Chapter 9

**Entry # 9 – A Common Foe**

Sometimes I wonder how I get myself into these messes. Ever since I agreed to protect the local farms from sandpeople, my reputation has actually slipped a notch, a feat that I didn't believe was possible. Even Beru Lars has given me a somewhat disapproving look on the rare occasion that I see her.

It seems that the local moister farms have been resisting Jabba's demands for exclusive rights to their supplies. By having me protect the farms from tusken raiders, he uses that as leverage to force the farms into selling their supplies to him. He threatens to stop the protection, from more than just sand people I might add, if they should refuse. By eliminating other buyers he is able to lower the prices, practically stealing the water from them. It seems that because of my deal, not only does Jabba own me, but he also seems to own all the farms. I don't blame the farmers for resenting me. I have, in all practical terms, become a henchman, an uncompensated henchman at that.

This deal goes against every principal I have as a Jedi. I will not allow this to further continue.

My first step in remedying this problem was to hold a meeting with all the local farmers. This was not an easy feat. Because the farmers refused to speak with me, I needed to convince one of the farmers to organize it for me. I decided that the Lars were my best bet.

"What do you want?" Owen barked when I approached his home.

"Well, I need to ask a favor," I said.

"Or what? You'll sick the mighty Jabba on me? Take my farm away? I don't deal with gangsters! You can tell Jabba that I'll never sell to him. I don't need his 'protection'. If he has a problem with that he can come tell me himself."

"I can assure you that I am not a gangster. I sympathize with your plight and wish to offer a solution. I need you to organize a meeting with the other farmers in the community."

"They'll never talk to you," he warned. 

"No, but they will talk to you. They trust and respect you. If you were to tell them that I am on your side, they'll believe you."

Owen shook his head defiantly. "I'm not going to tell them that. I don't trust you Jedi. I don't know how you got mixed up with Jabba but you've dug a hole so deep that we're all being buried. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." 

"Owen!" We both turned to see Beru standing nearby. "You know that he only wants what is best for us. He'd never do anything to jeopardize Luke. Help him. It's the only way we'll ever get Jabba off our backs."

"She's right," I said. "That boy is too important to risk exposure to the Hutts. If they were to learn who he was…"

I paused, letting Owen draw his own conclusion.

"I don't like this," he growled. "But I'll do what must be done. I'll let you know when the meeting is. I hope you know what you're doing."

So did I.

The next evening I sat under the heavy glares of the local farmers. Many of them had brought their families, including Huff Darklighter, who brought his wife and young son, Biggs. They waited for me to begin. 

"I know what you all must think of me," I began. "I can assure each and every one of you that I only want what's best for you and your families. I have been as much a victim of Jabba's 'deals' as you have. He is, after all, a gangster and only looks out for himself. He doesn't seem to understand that if he starves you than there will be no one to run and maintain the moister farms. He doesn't realize that it takes money and supplies to keep your farms running smoothly. He only cares about profit."

"What's your point?" Barked one of the farmers.

"My point is, he doesn't seem to realize that you have more power over him that he has over you. He assumes that if he threatens you that you will just give in to his demands without a second thought. The truth of the matter is, if you all refuse to produce water than he will lose his profits completely."

"Are you crazy? You can't threaten a hutt! He'll send his cronies to kill us all!"

"I'll protect you, I promise. It is important, however, that we all stick together on this. If one of you gives into his demands than he'll never change his tactics. He'll only grow more threatening and ruthless. If you all stand your ground than he'll have no other choice than to meet your demands."

"Ben's right," spoke Owen. "If we refuse to give into Jabba's demands than he'll have to listen. He wouldn't dare kill us all, he needs us too much."

"But he will try to intimidate us!" Darklighter said, standing to draw attention. "He'll send his goons and make an example out of one of us! I don't know about you but I'm not willing to take the risk that it will be my farm that gets attacked. Ben can't be everywhere at once."

Many others began to nod their agreement to his statement.

"Than we'll just have to give Ben help," Beru said. She blushed under all their stares, but continued. "I know that there are many of us that can spare a hand or two. We can take turns patrolling the farms. If or when an attack occurs, the chances of someone being close by are greatly increased."

Many began to speak at once. Some felt it was still too dangerous to attempt, but more and more began to see things our way. After a vote, it was agreed that they would stick together and refuse Jabba's demands.

After the meeting I arrived home to find a visitor waiting me.

"Hello Jedi. I have been sent here by my employer to check up on your progress," the abyssin said.

"Tell Jabba that I will patrol the farms, he needn't worry," I said, trying to get into my hut, leaving my visitor outside.

"There are a few farms that he requests you do not patrol," he said as he blocked the path into my home. "Here is the list."

He handed me a flimsy with the farms listed. The Lars homestead was on the top.

"That was not part of the deal. I will patrol all the farms. There will be no negotiating this," I sternly replied.

"You do not seem to understand. You have no choice in the matter, Jedi. You will do this or your agreement will be forfeit."

"No more threats from Jabba," I said. "I will do what I must do."

The abyssin sighed, closing his one eye. "Must you make this hard on yourself? You cannot really believe that you will be the blunt of his retribution? He knows how powerful you are but he also knows you are flawed by your Jedi Code. If you will not heed to his will, than you will watch innocent blood be spilt on your behalf."

"With all due respect, do you really think I am going to let that happen?" 

"You cannot be everywhere at once Jedi," he warned.

I just smiled in reply. "Jabba will soon realize that he doesn't have as much power as he thinks he does."

"Surely you are not referring to the farmers pathetic alliance against the might Jabba's offer, or the rag tag group of farmers that will assist in your patrols?" He stopped as he registered my look of surprise. "The mighty Jabba knows more than you think Jedi. He will see to it that every farmer in this region is dead before giving into their pathetic demands."

"His overconfidence will be his undoing. I've seen the power that individuals can have when facing oppression. The will to survive can be a great tool."

"Very well, but be warned Jedi. Their blood is on your hands!" He said before leaving.

It will be interesting to see how Jabba handles this new development. I know he will not be pleased. The next several months will be very trying, but in the end I believe he will see things our way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Entry # 10 - A Traitor In Our Midst**

I often wonder what drives a man, or any intelligent being for that matter, to hurt the people he cares about. I've traveled to hundreds of systems and I've had countless encounters with beings that have committed the vilest atrocities - not to their enemies, or to total strangers, but to the ones they love, family members, those who trust them the most. The most prime example, of course, would be Anakin. In the name of 'love' he slaughtered those who considered him a friend, a brother, and yes, a husband.

After my encounter with the Abyssin it became clear that someone in the farming community was working for Jabba. Because of their betrayal it became impossible to know who could be trusted and who couldn't. I couldn't even determine if it was a single individual or more than one person. I knew something must be done, but what?

After some meditation I decided that best plan of action was to fish the traitor out. To do this I would need to employ the help from the only people I knew could be trusted. 

The next morning I arrived at the Lars' homestead to find Owen and Beru working on a moister vaporator. Young Luke was playing nearby on a blanket in the shade. It appeared he had learned to crawl and Beru was having a bit of trouble keeping him on the blanket. 

"He's becoming quite a hand full," I observed. 

Laughing, Beru nodded. "Oh yes, he is growing up very quickly. He wants to explore everything! He was trying to catch a dune bug; it was quite funny! Every time he got near it, it'd fly away just out of reach. Eventually Luke became frustrated and began crying."

"The boy's going to be quite a farmer when he gets older," Owen said as he worked on the vaporator. He eyed me as if gauging my reaction. I just nodded and kept my comments to myself. It wouldn't do us any good to argue over Luke's future.

"So what brings you back here, Kenobi?" He asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I'm afraid a problem has come to my attention that we cannot ignore," I said.

"What now?" Owen asked. 

"One of Jabba's associates paid me a visit last night after the meeting. It appears that he already knew of our plans. I'm afraid we have a spy in our mists."

"What? Who?" Beru asked in an alarmed tone.

"No one would do that," Owen said, approaching me. "I know everyone in this community; they're like family to me. The only person here who can't be trusted is you."

"Really Owen, must we go through this every time we speak?" I protested. "You know I am not a spy."

"Hey, all I know is that we didn't have any troubles with the Hutts before you arrived," he accused.

"Arguing will get us nowhere. We have to find the person or persons responsible before it's too late," I insisted. Owen looked irritated but he eventually backed off.

"Fine. What do you propose we do?" He asked. 

"Well for starters, can you think of anyone who may do something like this? Possibly someone who owes the Hutts a lot of money?"

"No, I can't think of anyone. I know these people. Its beyond my imagination as to who it could be," he said with a sad tone.

"Then we'll just have to bait them out," I said.

"How?"

"Leave that to me. Call another meeting. Use whatever excuse you deem appropriate."

Owen nodded reluctantly. "Okay. I'll let you know when it is." 

"Good," I nodded. "I'll see you then."

That night I stood before the same group of irritated farmers. Most were not pleased to be there, especially when they saw me heading the meeting. Owen and I had discussed how the meeting would be handled. Now it was time to execute our plan.

"I know you're wondering why we needed you back here so soon," I started. 

"You're damn straight we do!" Shouted a farmer by the names of Sanderson.

"Well, I'm afraid that last night's meeting was a ploy. Some evidence had come to our attention that a spy was in our midst. After the meeting we were able to confirm who it was after they leaked information to the Hutts."

A gasp of shock filled the room. I carefully monitored each individual through the Force. Three individuals did not seem surprised. Two of them were the Lars', the other was a farmer named Dell. He instead radiated fear that grew with every passing second.

I mentally went over the names on the list the Abyssin had given me. Dell was not among them. I locked eyes with him and he quickly looked away. I glanced at Owen and nodded.

Standing, Owen addressed the crowd. "Ben and I have decided the best course of action would be to give this individual a chance to confess. If they should refuse, than we will be forced to embarrass them with the evidence we've gathered."

I looked at Dell again and he began to fidget. Others began to notice my stare and they too looked at him. After a moment of awkward silence he spoke.

"Fine! You've figured it out. But I'm not the only person who's deceived you!" He said, giving me an accusing glance. "He's a Jedi!"

The crowd gasped again.

"Is that true? Are you a Jedi?" Huff Darklighter asked.

"Yes. I am. I was forced into hiding when the Empire over threw the Republic."

"The Empire is the Republic! And the Jedi are traitors! You tried to kill the Emperor!" Accused Sanderson.

"The Empire is a dictatorship; the Republic was a democracy! They are hardly the same," A farmer named Stramp defended. "And the Jedi were keepers of the peace. The Emperor is a tyrant who needs to be stopped!" 

"That has nothing to do with us!" Sanderson barked. "His being here is a danger to us all!"

"Quiet all of you!" Owen barked. "The Jedi has nothing to do with our troubles! Dell has betrayed us to the Hutts! That is where our focus should be." 

"He's right," Darklighter affirmed. "Dell, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"The Hutts promised me the highest profits if I cooperated. I didn't think anyone would get hurt," he defended.

"You didn't think anyone would get hurt? You made a deal with the Hutts! What did you expect to happen?" Owen snapped.

"I was just looking out for my family! Any one of you would have done the same!"

"I thought we were all a family," Beru said. Others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, get real!" Dell shouted. "You can't be that naive! Out here there is no one to watch out for you and yours but you, and you alone!"

"What about the time when you needed help on your farm after you burned your hand on a vaporator?" Darklighter asked. 

"Yeah, and the time I helped you buy food for your family when you had a bad crop?" Stramp added.

"And the time my father sold you one of our vaporators, allowing you to make payments when no one else would; and when he dismissed your dept after your wife died," Owen said, his eyes growing misty. "We've always looked out for each other. You've betrayed that trust; you've betrayed us all."

"The question is," I asked, "what are we going to do about it?"

Everyone looked at Dell. He sat with his head hanging low, unable to meet our stares.

"I say we exile him from the community," someone spoke.

"I second that," another spoke.

"All in favor?" Owen asked. The community unanimously agreed.

"What say you Jedi?" Stramp asked.

"I know what it is like to live in exile. I know the shame and hardships it can bring. I also know of the rewards it can offer; redemption, a greater knowledge of one's self. I agree that exile would be appropriate, but not forever. I say a probationary period. Say, one year?"

"After what he has done? Only a year?" Sanderson asked.

"No, Ben's right," Owen said. "A year in exile out here can be very hard on a person." 

"A year it is then," I said. "Dell, I suggest you use that time to rethink your outlook on your life and this community." 

He nodded but wouldn't speak. I think it had finally set in just what he had done. No matter how long he was in exile, he would never be fully trusted by the community again.

That night, after returning home, I began to meditate on my situation. For the first time since arriving here I began to understand the community in which I lived. Though I know that I'll never be completely accepted as one of them, I do feel comforted in the knowledge that Luke will.


	11. Chapter 11

**Entry # 11 - A Turn for the Worst**

Our first coordinated patrol took place last evening. With nearly fifty volunteers, we split into four groups, each patrolling the boarders of the farming community. Huff Darklighter led the first group and Sanderson the second, while Owen and I led the last two. Each man rode a swoop and came armed with rifle blasters, macrobinoculars, and a comlink set to an encrypted channel previously used only by the Jedi. Since we were using them at a lower frequency, the chances of the Empire intercepting the chatter would be limited, as the range was within a fifty kilometer radius.

"All groups, report your positions," I called after an hour of patrolling.

"Group Alpha is on the eastern parameter, no signs of life," Darklighter replied.

"Group Bravo is on the southeastern parameter. We could see a few banthas in the distance but no sign of sand people," Sanderson reported.

"Group Charlie is on the western border near the Dell homestead. I can see a light out in the distance, too far to tell what it is. We will continue to monitor it."

"Owen, you would do well to keep a man or two in a secure location near the Dell farm, for scouting purposes. I have a feeling that if any of the farms see trouble tonight, the Dell farm will be the first to receive a visit. That light could be nothing; it could also pose as a decoy to draw your eyes off of any real danger approaching."

I knew that the hutt's overconfidence could very well likely mean his men made no attempt to conceal their approach during an attack. But years of war have taught me to be weary of such obvious and sloppy ambushes. Danger usually strikes when your attention is diverted elsewhere.

"Will do Ben," Owen confirmed. He paused before continuing. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"As do I, though let's try to keep the comm open for only necessary dialog," I instructed, again my years of military experience coming to surface.

"Whatever," he barked. "Lars out."

I smiled and shook my head. I turned to my own scouts. "Anything?"

"Nothing that we can detect."

I closed my eyes and stretched out with the force. I felt nothing that would cause alarm.

"Keep scanning," I instructed. Turning to the rest of the men, I nodded to three farmers closest to me. "Come with me, I have a feeling group Charlie might need our assistance. The rest of you men stay here and inform me should you spot anything unusual, no matter how unimportant it may seem."

Reaching for my comm, I called for Sanderson. "Send half your men to the western border. If Charlie group is ambushed they will need all the help they can get."

"Will do," he replied. "They are on their way."

"Very good," I replied. As we headed in the direction of the Dell homestead, Darklighter came onto the com.

"Alpha group is under attack! They came out of nowhere!"

"Blast," I cursed under my breath. My military and Jedi instincts had failed me. I had already stated that the light Owen spotted could be a diversion to take attention off the real attack. By sending men to help Owen, I had left Darklighter's group alone to defend themselves.

"How many are there?" I asked in the calm tone that comes from years of experience in battle.

"Five, no six skiffs with half a dozen men a piece. We intercepted them on the way to the Lars homestead."

"I'm on my way!" Owen's voice called. "I'm bringing all my men to help!"

"No!" I called. "You cannot leave the western border unattended. Leave half your men; take the rest to defend your family. I will do the same."

"Dammit Kenobi, we're going to need all the men we can get, and leaving half of them here…"

Static began to cut through the transmission.

"Owen!" I called. "Group Charlie, come in!"

Static was the only reply.

"Darklighter! Anyone!"

"Hello Jedi," greeted the familiar voice of the Abyssin. "Nice frequency you're using. Did you really think we could not intercept your transmissions? The Empire is desperate to find all the remaining Jedi. This means reaching out to the Hutts and other controlling organizations of the outrim that may help locate any of you for a nominal fee. They have provided us will all the codes and frequency Jedi may use in an attempt to communicate with each other."

"Of course they did," I frowned.

They abysinn laughed. "Frankly I'm a little disappointed you tried using such an obvious scheme. I had assumed, when you refused the might Jabba's offer, you had a surprise up your sleeve. Instead, you're doing exactly what you said you were going to do."

"Well you know me," I barked, "I do like to take the direct approach."

Our swoops were closing in on Darklighter's position. I could see flashes of blaster fire lighting up the distance.

"Give yourself up Jedi and we will end this nonsense. Your farmers are putting up a good fight, but it is not good enough. They do not need to die needlessly. If you give yourself up, they will see this fight as hopeless without their fearless Jedi leader and will give into might Jabba's demands. He is willing to overlook this tiny rebellion, but only if you agree to come with us quietly."

"And just what does your boss intend to do with me?" I asked.

"Does it matter? As a Jedi, I think you should be willing to give yourself up for the greater good. Or do you really want to see these farmers die while you make your pitiful stand?"

"I think I'm willing to take my chances," I said. This was the exact type of ploy I knew we would face before we started. I had a feeling the 'pitiful stand' was beginning the rattle their right cages.

"So be it Jedi," he laughed. "Their blood is now on your hands."

As I reached Darklighter I could see they were holed up in a cluster of rocks. In the distance Owen Lars was approaching from the opposite direction. He had brought only half his men. Despite his farm being in danger, he could not bring himself to leave the western perimeter completely abandoned. I could feel my respect for him growing.

I turned to my men and pointed towards the closest skiff. They nodded and headed towards it, opening fire. I turned towards the skiff nearest the cluster of rocks and leapt off my swoop, landing in the mists of five angry thugs.

"Hello there," I smiled, drawing their attention. Igniting my lightsaber, I moved into action, my lightsaber removing the arms of the two closest henchmen before spinning to deflect the blaster fire of a man behind me. Raising my hand I force pushed him off the skiff before turning to the other two thugs; an angry weequay, and a surprisingly agile dug who managed to grab my lightsaber with one of his feet. I struggled as a tug-o-war ensued. The weequay charged, swinging a long rifle at my head. I stopped pulling on the weapon and dove forward, causing the dug to fall back in surprise as I flew overhead, the weequay's rifle missing me by inches. As I landed on the other side of the dug, the weapon tore loose from our grips and tumbled off the skiff into the sand below.

"Of course," I muttered as I jumped to my feet. The weequay was back in action, swinging towards my gut. Through the force, I called one of the rifles that my armless opponents had dropped. I just managed to block the blow, taking a forced step back, before swinging my rifle towards his head. He barely managed to block it as we proceeded in a sort of mock lightsaber battle like two clumsy padawans. What he lacked in skill he made up in strength. His next swing knocked me off balance and nearly off the side of the skiff. I was about to swing again when a blaster bolt hit his chest, knocking him down.

"Is that how Jedi handle firearms?" Owen asked, his blaster still smoking from the kill shot. He was piloting a now abandoned skiff with two of his men. "No wonder they play with swords."

I smiled curtly and turned my attention to the dug; he had recovered from his fall and was approaching me with a large dagger. I turned to rifle towards him and fired, blasting the dagger from his hand. He looked at me in surprise and turned to run, jumping off the skiff. His two armless companions followed suit. I turned to Owen who nodded.

"That's better. I guess you can teach and old Jedi new tricks," he smirked.

I tossed the weapon aside and turned to the skiffs controls. Scanning the battle I could see Owen's men were taking on another skiff while Darklighter's men battled the other two. I began to pilot it towards the skiffs at a high rate of speed. With the collision course set, I put it on autopilot and leapt to the shelter of the rock formation.

"Everyone, get down!" I instructed. The men turned to see my abandoned skiff heading straight for the other two. They instinctively took cover a moment before the skiff crashed into the nearest one, resulting in a violent explosion that damaged the third skiff's propulsion unit. The skiff fell to the sand below, throwing its men out in all directions. The farmers surrounded the surviving henchmen, who reluctantly surrendered. I could see the dug and the two armless skiff guards were in the group.

"We take no prisoners," Owen instructed. "They wouldn't pay us the same courtesy, I assure you. And I don't want any argument from you Jedi," he warned, turning towards me. "We've lost five good men here today, many of them with families."

I began to protest when the farmers opened fire, killing the henchmen where they stood. I could only hang my head in shame. Even the separatists had shown mercy to their captives. I could sense the quilt and anxiety in the farmers as well as the realization of what they had done began to sink in.

"It was necessary," Owen justified.

"Yes, we needed to send them a message," Darklighter agreed. "Now they know that we are not going to just stand by while they take our farms and kill our families."

"I'm afraid all you've done," I said with a hint of controlled anger, "is to earn the rage of not only Jabba, but his men as well. You've made this personal for them and now they will come at you with everything they've got."

I looked each of them in the eye and they looked down in shame.

"What's done is done," I sighed. "All we can do now is bury the dead and increase our perimeter guards."

I knew that no matter how many men we gathered it would not be enough. This had gone from an insignificant rebellion to a personal feud with one of the galaxy's most ruthless gangsters. I had to put an end to this before it got any worse. The Abyssin was right. The only way to protect them was to turn myself in.


End file.
